


Seems like eternity since you let me touch you

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week is far too long to go without touching your girlfriend. Mostly fluff, with some very mild smuttiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seems like eternity since you let me touch you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt over at the glee fluff meme, but I’ve lost the link. Essentially, the prompter wanted a scene similar to the one in Grey’s Anatomy where Christina just gets into bed with Derek and Meredith for some girl talk.

Of all the things Quinn imagined would be in her future, sharing a New York apartment with Rachel, Santana and Brittany was well down the list of possibilities. In fact, the only thing lower on the list was dating Rachel. And that was happening as well.

It had taken most of her freshman year at NYU, a couple of drunken hook-ups with dark-eyed brunettes and a stern talking to by Santana for her to finally come out of the closet. Once she was out it hadn’t taken long for her to figure out why she spent most of her high school years determined to crush Rachel.

After finally plucking up the courage to tell Rachel, she’d been quite taken aback when all Rachel had done was laugh at her, tell her it was about time and pull her into a kiss. Apparently she’d know for years.

Things were going well for the most part. They’d been together almost two years now and, although they’d had their fair share of arguments, they always made up and the sex was fantastic. Especially after a heated argument. The only problem was, Quinn hadn’t gotten any in over a week, which, although it may not seem like a long time to some, for them it was an _eternity_.

It wasn’t like Quinn hadn’t tried. Just ten minutes ago she’d snuck up behind Rachel while the girl was practising her morning scales and begged her to come back to bed. Rachel had shaken her head and gone straight back to practicing. Trying to entice her girlfriend further, Quinn had started to kiss Rachel’s neck, the spot behind her ear that never failed to drive her crazy. It’d driven her crazy alright, she’d squeaked out a note, and then proceeded to berate Quinn for making her go sharp.

Now, Quinn was lounging back on the bed, watching Rachel and pouting. The girl had finished her scales and was currently working hard on her elliptical. It was entirely unfair, Quinn decided, to be forced to watch Rachel as she exercised, especially given the current  amount her body was worked up. Her flushed face, the light sheen of sweat coating her brow, and, _god_ , the length of thigh visible under shorts that would probably get her arrested, were she to leave the house wearing them.

Quinn dropped her head back on the pillow, groaning in frustration. It really, really wasn’t fair and, if she didn’t get some soon, she might be forced to take matters into her own hands.

In fact... a wicked smirk suddenly lit up Quinn’s face, surely Rachel wouldn’t be able to resist if she...

She moved her hand up slowly, cupping her own breast and letting out an over exaggerated moan. Rachel’s head shot up, her eyes immediately finding Quinn and Quinn grinned, before moaning again and letting her other hand slide slowly down her front, playing with the waistband of her pyjama bottoms.

Rachel sucked in a deep breath, her movement on the elliptical slowing down as she watched Quinn.

“I need you, baby,” Quinn said, slipping her fingers lower and gasping as they slipped through her soaking folds. She drew her fingers back up, taking them into her mouth and groaning as the taste of her own wetness hit her tongue.

“Oh god, I taste so good.” Quinn said, her eyes rolling back as she licked her fingers clean. “Do you want a taste?”

The question seemed to snap Rachel out of her haze and she moved her eyes away from Quinn, focusing on a point of the wall above Quinn’s head. “I don’t appreciate what you’re trying to do Quinn,” she said, legs beginning to pump again as she returned to her workout. “In fact, if you are going to continue, I think it would be better if you left the room altogether.”

“But Rachel,” Quinn whined.

“No. Out. Now.”

Quinn rose from the bed and stomped out the room. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she couldn’t help the way her body was feeling. Well, if she couldn’t have Rachel, she needed a distraction. She walked to the end of the hallway and opened the door to Santana and Brittany’s bedroom.

It was almost surprising really, in the last year of High School, out from under the thumb of Coach Sylvester, Santana and Quinn had formed a stronger friendship. No longer constantly fighting each other for power, the two had grown closer, and now, they were probably more family to each other than their biological relatives.

Without thinking too much, she slipped into the side of the bed nearest Santana and prodded the girl awake.

“Wuhh.” Santana rolled over at her touch and blinked sleepily.

“I need to talk.” Quinn said.

“S’too early. Go back to your own bed.”

“I can’t. Rachel kicked me out.”

Santana laughed, pulling herself upright in the bed to sit next to Quinn. The movement shook Brittany awake and she looked over at the two through bleary eyes. “Quinn, you didn’t go to sleep here,” she said, seeming confused.

“I needed to talk to Santana,” Quinn replied. “Rachel threw me out of our room.”

“Oh, I’ll let you talk then. I’ll go make us coffee.” Brittany jumped out of bed and Quinn had to quickly avert her eyes, blushing as her friends nakedness became apparent. Santana chuckled and Quinn slapped her lightly.

“It’s not funny. Your girlfriend is now the only person I’ve seen naked in the last week and that’s just not right,” Quinn huffed. “Rachel kicked me out because I was trying to distract her while she was getting ready this morning and I’m sick of it. She never has time for me.”

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit too dramatic? Has the midget been rubbing off on you?”

“She’s not been rubbing anything,” Quinn mumbled.

“It’s been a week, Quinn. That’s not exactly a lifetime. You’re being pathetic.”

“You have no room to talk. What would you do if Brittany refused to touch you for a week?”

“Never gonna happen,” Santana said smugly. “Have you seen this?” She waved a hand over her sheet-clad body. “Too hot to resist.”

Quinn snorted. “I managed to resist you.”

“You have fucked up taste in women, Quinn. Loud mouthed midgets.”

“Loud mouthed midgets with years of vocal training and excellent breath control,” Quinn retorted.

“I don’t need to know.”

Quinn laughed at Santana’s feigned disgust. “I am being stupid, aren’t I?” Santana nodded. “I should go apologise, shouldn’t I?” Santana nodded again. “Thanks for talking sense into me.”

“You’re welcome. If you see Britts, tell her to get back in here, I want to get my morning cuddles on.”

Quinn nodded and left the room, walking the short distance back to her own. When she entered, Rachel was at the dresser, doing her makeup, and Brittany was perched on the edge of their bed.

“Hey, Brittany,” Quinn said. “Sorry for stealing your girlfriend. She said something about morning cuddles if you go back to bed.”

Brittany jumped up and gave Quinn a quick hug. “Ooh, morning cuddles, my favourite kind.”

As the door closed behind Brittany, Quinn and Rachel shared a smirk.

“I don’t want to know what ‘morning cuddles’ is code for, do I?” Rachel said.

“Probably not,” Quinn replied. She moved closer to Rachel, propping herself against the dresser. “Look, Rach, I’m sorry about before, I was being silly. I know you’re really busy at the moment with classes and your show and everything, but I just miss you. I miss spending time with you, talking to you, holding you. It’s not just the sex, although I miss that too.”

“I know, and I hate that I haven’t been around much recently. I miss you too. I’m sorry I kicked you out, I overreacted. I finish classes early today so perhaps we could go for lunch somewhere and spend the afternoon together.”

“That sounds perfect.” Quinn leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Rachel’s lips. “I love you, you know?”

“I know, I love you too.” Rachel leaned in, deepening the kiss briefly before pulling away. “Now, shoo. I need to finish getting ready. You never know the day when you will be ambushed by your first paparazzi, it’s imperative I look my best at all times.”

Quinn laughed, she was sure, even if Rachel were to get caught in sweats, any photo of her would be stunning. Settling back on the bed to watch her girlfriend put the finishing touches to her makeup, Quinn let out a sigh of contentment. She may currently be feeling slightly frustrated on the sexual front, but other than that, life was pretty good.


End file.
